If a mobile phone application developer wants an application to receive an advertisement (AD), a software development kit (SDK) provided by an AD platform generally needs to be implanted to request an AD.
In the prior art, a process of delivering an AD to an application (app) on a terminal is as follows: When an app is started, a mini (mini) SDK is loaded to system memory, where the mini SDK may be integrated into the app; the mini SDK requests an AD plugin (Plugin) from an AD server (Server); then when the foregoing terminal runs the app for the first time, the mini SDK downloads all AD plugins related to the app, and when downloading is completed, the mini SDK loads these AD plugins; after that, the mini SDK requests an AD from the AD server, the AD server sends the AD to the mini SDK, and the mini SDK displays the AD to a user by using a display device of the terminal; and if the user has an operation, for example, browsing or clicking the AD, an operation event of the user is reported to the AD server, so that the AD server performs accounting.
However, by using the prior art, when running the app for the first time, the terminal needs to consume a large amount of network traffic and time to download all AD plugins related to the app, which causes a waste of traffic and time.